Emiru Aisaki
Emiru Aisaki (愛崎えみる?) is one of the five main cures in the series HUGtto! Pretty Cure (Hug! Pretty Cure). She is one of Kotori Nono's classmates. Emiru's alter ego is Cure Macherie (キュアマシェリ?) and she is known as the Pretty Cure of Love & Singing. In the time skip of episode 49, she has achieved her ambition of becoming an idol singer who plays the guitar. Bio Appearance Emiru has red eyes and auburn hair, which is tied up into two pigtails. She wears a white and red dress, with red diamonds and hearts around black stripes. She also wears red shoes and white knee-high socks with red diamonds at their sides. She also has a bow on the neck of her dress. As Cure Macherie, she grows a little bit in height. Her hair is light blonde and styled in long curled twin-tails that reach her lower back. On the right side of her head is a red hair ribbon with short light blue frills on the top and a large light pink one along the bottom. Her eyes become brighter red with long eyelashes that curl at the end and she also wears lipstick. The bodice of her dress is light pink along the top while the rest is hot pink with a red bow on her neck with a small golden diamond-shaped brooch in the middle. The sleeves are puffy and light pink. She has a red sash around the waist with her PreHeart case with a purple ribbon on the right side. The skirt is cerise and has two layers with a scallop design and is lined with light purple. The end of the skirt is light pink and frilly and is longer in the back. Also on the back are three layers of fabric that resemble a coattail in different shades of pink and purple. Her platform boots are light red with darker red soles and cross designs that are also dark red. She also wears white thigh-high stockings with a red band decorating the end. She also wears light pink gloves that reach the mid part of her lower arm with a small red ribbon on each wrist and large white puff balls for earrings. In her Cheerful Style, her hair becomes slightly longer. The pale pink parts of her dress are now white, with the scallops on the layers of her skirt slightly larger. Her puffy sleeves now have a purple ribbon around the end of each one. She now wears a red bow with a white jabot on her neck. The second layer of her skirt has light purple see-through material with red diamond-shaped crystals decorating it. The purple ribbon on the right side with the same PreHeart changes with a piece of cerise frill sticking out and her sash now has a large red ribbon at the back. Her coattail is now completely light pink and is slightly longer. Her gloves are now white and reach her elbows, with red ribbons around her wrists. She also wears white stockings with red lining patterns on top of each leg. Her boots are now red and white with dark red cross patterns and bows on top of the sole with light red toe and curved heels. She now also wears a short translucent veil over her head held by a gradient rainbow bow with a heart in the middle and white scalloped decorations hanging from it. In her Mother Heart Style, she gains a pair of giant translucent butterfly-like wings. Personality Unlike most children of her age, Emiru doesn't like being looked after. Instead, she is very overprotective and has a strong desire on being a heroine, which is why she admires the Pretty Cures. However, she often gets carried away when it means protecting others, which can make her act like a troublemaker and bewilders others due to her exaggerating actions. In spite of her flaws, she is still a caring companion for her friends and will try her best to cheer them up, especially towards Ruru. On the other hand, she not only has a gifted vocal, but also a passion for singing and playing the guitar, despite her brother's initial unsupportive behavior. Besides, she has a tendency of saying "~nano desu" ("I say") at the end of her sentences to emphasize her points. Anyway, owing to her young age, she still has many traits of a child, such as always sleeping with her stuffed toy. Another example is she won’t believe other’s statements until she witnesses actual evidence, like how she doubted Ruru being an android in spite of the rest of her friends’ descriptions until the latter proved it. HuPC18She has an emotional side as well, which was surfaced when realizing that Ruru has decided to return to the future and loses her voice as this fact hits her really hard, until her brother and her friends encourage and support, helping her to face and express her inner feelings.HuPC41 Etymology Aisaki (愛崎?) - Ai (愛?) means "love", and Saki (崎?) means "small peninsula". This could mean Aisaki means "small peninsula of love", which is an obvious reference to her alter ego Cure Macherie, who holds the power of love. Emiru (えみる?) - Emiru is a given name, whose name is unclear if written in hiragana. Possible meanings of Emiru are "seeing love" (愛視?), or "true love" (愛実?). Cure Macherie comes from the French expression "ma chérie" which means "my sweetheart". Relationships Masato Aisaki - Emiru's older brother. At first, he is sexist towards her and refuses to let her do things he deems as unladylike, such as scolding her for playing the guitar rather than a violin or piano. However, he outgrows this attitude and becomes very supportive of his sister. Miyako Aisaki - Emiru's mother. She is theatrical and sings and dance all the time, but she's nonetheless supportive of her daughter. Haidon Aisaki - Emiru's father. He is theatrical and sings and dance all the time, but he's nonetheless supportive of her daughter. Ruru Amour - Emiru first befriends Ruru when the latter inadvertently compliments her. They become better friends as Ruru tells off Masato for being sexist towards Emiru and Emiru finds out that Ruru is an android. Eventually, Ruru becomes Emiru's Pretty Cure partner. Hana Nono - Despite their rocky start, Emiru becomes Hana's friend quickly and develops an admiration on Hana HuPC09which grows after she figures out Hana's identity as Cure Yell. She often calls Hana as "senpai" in normal life. Kotori Nono - Her friend and classmate. History Introduction and Dream of being a Hero Emiru first showed up in episode 9 where she met Hana, Saaya and Homare while being on a hiking trip with her classmates. Throughout the trip, Emiru shows to be prepared for any kind of dangers and it is soon revealed that Emiru has always been the kind of person who wants to prevent others of being hurt, even if that results in others disliking her. During the course of the trip, Emiru, Hana and Hugtan get separated from the group and end up in a deep pit. While being trapped inside the pit, Hana and Emiru get hung up in a little chat, where Emiru admits that even though she might want to help, she usually causes troubles for others. Their talk is interrupted by Hugtan, who starts to cry due to the lack of food, but luckily, Emiru managed to calm down the baby by singing a song for her. The song Emiru sings for Hugtan helps Homare and Saaya to locate the lost girls and help them out of the pit, just in time when Papple created an Oshimaida of the bunch of monkeys that previously have stolen the Melody Tambourine. After the fight, the four, Hana, Saaya, Homare and Emiru, manage to get out of the forest and reunite with Emiru’s class. Emiru then apologizes for having caused that much trouble, and Homare and Saaya admit that they wouldn’t have found any of them if it wasn’t for Emiru’s singing. Happily surprised over being called a hero, Emiru thanks Hana for the many unexpected events they encountered during the hiking trip. Following this episode and the events in episode 11, where Cure Yell saves Kotori and her, Emiru starts on working to become a hero herself, which later on results in her meeting Ruru in episode 15. Emiru and Ruru first meet on the streets as Ruru was on her way to buy some eggs from a local store. Emiru, following her ideas to become a hero, tries her best to protect Ruru from any upcoming danger and even introduces herself as Cure Emile to her. Ruru, who quickly realizes that Emiru is not a real Pretty Cure, continues walking as if nothing ever happened, but Emiru decides to follow her in order to provide her some warning about what could happen when you’re not paying enough attention. Then later, at the supermarket, as Ruru got the eggs she was supposed to buy, Emiru tried to help as many people as possible, which, however, resulted in her not being as helpful as she wants to be. Due to being unable to follow her dreams, Emiru is a little let down by herself, which soon changes when Ruru points out that, despite her attempts to help may have been a failure, Emiru did manage to make everyone smile. Happy to hear such nice words, Emiru decides to invite Ruru to her house, but before getting there, Emiru asks Ruru to keep the whole hero thing as a secret as she doesn’t want to worry her parents. At her parents’ house, Emiru and Ruru are welcomed by Emiru’s parents and her older brother, whom she tries to get away from rather quickly. She apologizes to Ruru for her parents’ behavior, but Ruru is more interested in the instruments in her room, as she has never heard anything like music before. Shocked by this confession, Emiru shows Ruru her most precious instrument - the guitar - and plays a little song for Ruru. Ruru feels touched by the song Emiru plays for her and is overwhelmed by the situation. However, the moment is interrupted as Masato asks Emiru about the guitar sound he has heard coming from her room, pointing out that girls should only play instruments that are made for girls, such as a violin or the piano. Yet, what Emiru didn’t expect was Ruru standing up for her, telling Masato that he can not determine what Emiru likes or dislikes. Surprised by being told off, Masato retreats and Emiru and Ruru notice the appearance of an Oshimaida. Then, even though the situation might be dangerous, Emiru decides to head there, to see if there is anyone she can help. At the scene of the attack, Cure Emile is ready to help despite being told that she is not a real Pretty Cure. Yet, Emiru claims that she cannot just stay behind and watch while others get hurt. Soon after saying these words, Emiru spots a little child who got caught up in fear and couldn’t find the strength to run away, so Emiru takes the initiative and saves the child with her own powers. Even though being later saved by Cure Étoile herself. After the fight, and after being recognized by Cure Yell for the good job she did, Emiru admits that she was horrified by the situation. But Ruru again comforts her by saying that she had done something similar before. Thinking that she has found someone who shares the same passions as she does, Emiru wants to become friends with Ruru, who, however, gladly refuses to. Aspiring to become a Pretty Cure History "Loving everyone! The Pretty Cure of Love! Cure Machérie!" みんな大好き！愛のプリキュア！キュアマシェリ！ Min'na Daisuki! Ai no Purikyua! Kyua Masheri! Cure Macherie (キュアマシェリ?) is the Pretty Cure alter ego of Emiru. In order to transform, she needs the PreHeart and her Mirai Crystal. Transformation Heart Kiratto! (ハートキラっと!?) Attack *'Heart Song!' (ハートソング！?) is an attack that she can only perform if she has her PreHeart, her respective Mirai Crystal and Cure Amour with her. It first appeared in episode 20. *'Macherie Poppin'' (マシェリポップン?) is a solo attack that requires her Twin Love Guitar. *'Twin Love Rock Beat' (ツインラブ・ロックビート?) is a group attack she performs with Cure Amour. To use the attack, in addition with having Amour with her, she needs her Twin Love Guitar and Mirai Crystal. *'Cheerful Attack' (チアフル・アタック?) is the upgraded group attack which she, Yell, Ange, Étoile and Amour can perform once they obtained the Mirai Crystal Cheerful. *'All・For・You!' (オールフォーユー！?) is the second group attack that she performs with Yell, Ange ,Etoile and Amour. It requires the Mirai Braces, as well as the powers of all the Pretty Cures in the franchise. It was performed for the first and only time in episode 37. *'Tomorrow With Everyone' (みんなでトゥモロー!?) is the second group attack which she, Ange, Étoile, Yell, and Amour can perform once they obtain the Mirai Crystal Mother Heart. Songs Emiru's voice actor, Nao Tamura, has participated in several image songs for the character she voices. Many of them include duets with Rie Hikisaka, who voices Hana Nono, Rina Hon'izumi, who voices Saaya Yakushiji, Yui Ogura, who voices Homare Kagayaki, and Yukari Tamura, who voices Ruru Amour. *'Friends With You' (Along with Yukari Tamura) *'Big Love∞Infinite POWER' (Along with Yukari Tamura) *'HUGtto! Future✩Dreamer (5 PRECURE Ver.)' (Along with Rie Hikisaka, Rina Hon'izumi, Yui Oguri and Yukari Tamura) *'HUGtto! YELL FOR YOU' (Along with Rie Hikisaka, Rina Hon'izumi, Yui Ogura and Tamura Yukari) *'LOVE & LOVE' (Along with Yukari Tamura) Trivia *Emiru's birthday is on July 15th, making her Zodiac sign Cancer. *Her favorite food are cherries. *Her catchphrase "nanodesu" was added into her speech after Tsubota Fumi, the series composition writer, muttered this phrase in a meeting with other scriptwriters, which inspired them to add this as part of Emiru's character. *It is revealed in episode 43 that she is a sleepwalker. References Navigation Category:Female Category:Teenagers Category:Pretty Cure Heroes Category:Anime Heroes Category:Magical Girls Category:Manga Heroes Category:Kids Category:Siblings Category:Feminists Category:Damsels Category:Friend of a Villain Category:Movie Heroes Category:Mutated Category:Outright Category:Fighters